madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhcted/Chronology
This page is about the chronology of the Kingdom of Zhcted. Chronology Earl Vorn Became the Prisoner of War of Leitmeritz After Zhcted Army's victory against Brune's own army in the Dinant Plains, Elen decided to have Tigrevurmud Vorn as her prisoner of war. It is until one of Brune dukes, Thenardier decided to decimate Alsace and Tigre was forced to ask Elen to lend her army, so that he can save Alsace from Zion Thenardier's atrocities, forming an alliance to defeat their Zion. With the help of the newly formed alliance, Tigre and Elen managed to slay Zion and his dragon and the Leitmeritz Army help the citizens to rebuild Alsace. As the result of the rescue, Alsace is under Leitmeritz's control with Lim as it's governor, while Tigre maintain his title as Alsace's Earl. Involvement in Brune Civil War The news about Alsace's annexation under Leitmeritz had spreed through Europe, including Zhcted. However, this trending news became Zhcted's concerns as everyone disbelieved that a Vanadis's intervene Brune's internal conflict by helping the "prisoner-of-war" to retake Alsace. King Viktor was furious about it and demand answers from Elen about her actions. The Silver Flash Vanadis tends to reason with the king about the situation as well as reevaluation Tigre's worth within the Zhcted military ranks, only led to the king disapproval as he claimed Elen's intervention has dragged Zhcted into the war against Brune. The King's decision remained solidified until the Light Flower Vanadis, Sofya Obertas, presented into the Royal Throne Room and reasoned with the King on Elen's behalf. She inform the king that should he punished Elen in the wrong time, Zhcted would lose it's golden opportunity to maintain control it's prestige when other kingdoms tends to take advantage to invade Brune. With Sofy's rhetorical advice, Victor decided to have Elen keep Tigre as her aid on one condition: every war both she and Tigre won were all for Zhcted's national priority. Six Months Later Months after the epic battle between Tigre and Thenardier, Zhcted would issue a truce proposal for Brune. With Brune now ruled by the new head monarch, Queen Regin of Brune and Tigre's status as Brune's champion and hero, both Brune and Zhcted agreed to their past aside and usher a new peace by placing Tigre under Zhcted's care, as the "prisoner of war" again. Six months has passed since the Brune Civil War, Tigre was informed by Victor's letter to be an ambassador on Zhcted's behalf to overview Asvarre's civil war, without Brune's knowledge. The Prince War within Asavrre was settled down after Tigre's intervention in Tallard's coup, including rescuing Sofy from Prince Eliot. However, Tigre and his group were attack by a horde of sea dragons led by Torbalan. Although surviving the naval ambush, Tigre was nowhere to be found within the ship debris. The "tragedy" of Tigre's missing was felt by both Brune and Zhcted. Among those who mourn over his disappearance would be Tigre's close friends and allies, particularly Elen and Alsace citizens. Crown Succession Dispute & Valentina's Conspiracy for the Throne Months after the Sasha's Death and Tigre sudden disappearance, King Victor feel ill and taken onto the sick bed. On his sick bed, King Victor write his will and decided to have one of his children crowned as the next king of Zhcted. Out of all King Victor's eight relatives, only Eugene of Pardu was officially crowned as the new heir for the throne. Valentina then visits both Eugene and Ilda to congratulate them. Instead, Valentina has other plans by putting a poison onto Ilda's cup's lid, which caused an already strained relationship between the princes deeper as Ilda accused Eugene attempted to kill him to keep the throne. Because of this misunderstanding, both Prince were engaged into a Civil War with one-sided from Ilda by launching an full scale attack on Pardu. For the first time since its 300 years of establishment, Zhcted faced a new inner conflict not only because of the prince's war, but also because of Valentina's conspiracy for the crown, which has gone unnoticed even under King Victor's suspicions. Fortunately, the war between Eugene and Ilda would never happened courtesy to Elen, Liza and Urs (Tigre) Baba Yaga Incident Sun Festival Ruslan's Return Zhcted Civil War The following deaths of Viktor and Ilda, Ruslan succeeds his late father as the new King of Zhcted. Many people including Eugene are mourning over the death of the king and accept the returning prince as their new king. Coincidentally, it is also the time where Tigre and Leitmeritz Army return to Silesia after their battles in Brune and their brief stay in Legnica and met its's new Vanadis named Fine. On the first night of Ruslan's reign however, an infighting between aristocrats as they feuding against each other who the "real" successor for the crown, thus splitting into two factions: Ruslan Faction and Eugene Faction. Meanwhile, the three Vanadises-Tina, Fine and Liza- are exercising their plot in defending Ruslan's reign by exterminating the "rebels" that is posed as a threat against his rule, of which actually served as Tina's agenda in eliminating her rivals (namely Sofy and Elen) while pursuing for control of Zhcted; Fine's reason for joining Tina's cause for an exchange for Legnica's expansion while Liza just getting along with the duo, although the latter was betrayed due to her rekindled relationship with Elen. . Tir Na Fal's Descent (To be added...) Tigre's Path of Kingship Category:Chronology Category:Zhcted